The Roommate
by ydarkcanblight
Summary: Checking his phone to make sure his new security system was working he saw her, a strange girl in his apartment, in her panties, eating his food... BTW, I write terrible first chapters expect better detailed chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

All characters, title, rights to Masashi Kishimoto.

"You fucking idiot" I said as calmly as possible. Naruto grinned at me like it was the funniest thing ever pissing me off even more.

"You need to calm down man I just bumped it, it hardly even moved" he then proceeded to move my coffee table back to where he thought it originally belonged. I wanted to murder this so called best friend of mine.

"Fuck stop that's not where it goes" I shooed his hands away and I moved it myself, precisely five centimeters to the left making it align with my couch perfectly. "Move anything out of its place again and the whole apartment complex will come crashing down" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I have obsessive compulsive disorder, at least that's what the doctor and my medical records say.

"What the fuck ever man" he laughed and handed me a small tupperware container, which was what he originally came here to do, "my mom made curry last night and there was enough to feed an army and I don't like it all that much so enjoy". I stared at the tupperware, the top was red and the container itself was clear. I'm sure there was room on my red shelf where this could fit. I then realized Naruto was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What" I responded still thinking about where this would fit in my refrigerator.

"I said did you want to come and chill with me and the guys tonight" he leaned on his heels a sign that he was slightly annoyed that he caught me not paying attention. I was even more annoyed at his suck ass grammar.

"You mean 'the guys and I' and yes I guess I could use a night out." For me going out was good, I don't feel my urges to fix shit when I'm outside, it's almost like I am another person. Just at home everything must be perfect or else, I'm not sure what else but something awful will happen. I told Naruto I would meet him where ever as soon as I found somewhere to put this curry. He gave me a concerning look but other than that he left without another word.

I opened my refrigerator, four shelves and two drawers. The shelves were where i stuck tupperware and such since the tops were colored and the drawers i keep everything wrapped in plastic, to relieve myself of the massive sorting i would have to do. I stared at the red shelf and begin to pull everything out, this was about to be a serious game of tetris.

I heard my phone chime and figured it was Naruto telling me the location of where to meet him. With one last look at my neatly organized refrigerator I picked up my cell phone, keys, and wallet. I left as quickly as I could not wanting to stay any longer in case I saw something else that needed to be fixed. I decided to walk instead driving, it felt good to be outside of my apartment, out here I can embrace and enjoy everything. Although my moment was ruined when I heard my friends voice.

"Hey what the heck are you doing walking around with your eyes closed like that" I immediately opened my eyes and saw I reached my destination, damn muscle memory. We were eating at Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's. We sat at a round table and everyone else began to arrive after a few minutes had passed. I stared at Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Ino with slight interest. I didn't really care for food at that moment, I was ready for the real activities that the night would hold.

"Hey chill man we gotta eat first" Ino said to me, I rolled my eyes. "Who knew Sasuke was so into strippers" she snickered to Shikamaru who also held a smug look on his face. I'm not into strippers, I'm into clubbing. I just like taking advantage of the opportunity, be a crazy OCD person at home, go out and be a wild party person.

Choji and Kiba have been kind of quiet which was highly unusual. "What are you two plotting". Their heads jerked up at the same time, then they even looked at each other. What the hell is up with them. We were all staring at them when Kiba finally said, "nothing".

Dinner went on and we finally got to what I was waiting for, Club 69. A mass combination of sweaty bodies, music full of heavy bass, and alcohol. The best getaway a man could ask for.

Hours later, it's about three am and I decided to head home, I can feel my entire body wobbling around due to all the alcohol I consumed. When I reached my residence I decided to try some of the curry Naruto's mom made, maybe it'll soak up some the alcohol also. I took my shoes off and neatly placed them on the shoe by the front door and headed towards the kitchen. It was in this location I received a shock that locked the alcohol right out of me. In my refrigerator b something was terribly, terribly wrong. There was a tupperware container with a red top, and plastic bottom, sitting on the shelf with the tupperware with blue tops. Was somebody fucking with him? Next thing he knew he blacked out.

These chapters will be very short. I haven't written anything except essays and essays for college since my last story which wasn't even that good now that I've re read it. This is my second attempt at writing hoping I have improved. I wrote until I was tired of writing and only wanted to get a little something started. Please I leave constructive criticism, reviews and flames too since that means you read my story kind of.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up startled and eyes wide, hitting his head on something in the process. Looking around he realized he was in kitchen and not his bedroom and thus hit his now sore forehead on a dining room chair. In front of him was his stainless steel refrigerator and that's when it came back to him, the red tupperware on the blue shelf.

He immediately got up and began his daily routine. As he hadn't seen anything, out of sight out of mind right. Wrong.

Eight am. He reached for his appropriate shower materials under his cabinet and placed them inside his caddy. Dove shampoo and conditioner for men; he liked the brand since it was cruelty free, Ivory body wash; because using bar soap leads to scum build up and that means more cleaning for him, a blue and green razor;appropriate colors for a man, shaving cream; clearly to make the shaving go as smoothly as possible, toothpaste, a toothbrush holder containing his toothbrush, and finally his black shower flip flops; even if it was his own shower he cleaned thoroughly there were just some risks he was not willing to take.

He stepped towards his shower and turned the knob all the way up, waiting for the water to be at its hottest. Stepping inside and sliding the door closed he began with the easiest task washing his hair, afterwards was shaving. He began with the blue razor removing the hair that grew overnight on his face, he then proceeded to remove all the hair that also grew on his body. Legs, chest, pubes, you name if it was on his body it had to go. Finally the last step in the shower routine cleaning everything off his body, he looked at the combination of his hair and the remains of shaving cream in disgust but it had to be done otherwise he wouldn't feel clean.

He stepped out and began brushing his teeth with all the tasks completed he was ready to dry off and get dressed. Reaching for the towel rack all he caught was air, he forgot to bring a towel with him. He opened the bathroom door and stared at his closet. He had a couple options. One he could go to his closet and use a new clean towel and moan about all the water he got the floor or two use a dirty towel from his clothes hamper and keep it moving. Regus in to mess with anything he deemed dirty Sasuke made his way to the closet cursing in his head in the process, because cursing out loud would just make him feel crazy. Upon reaching his closet he felt something was off, he stared at the closet looking at every shelf and hanger in the process, finally finding nothing out of place he grabbed a towel and dried off whatever moisture was left on his damp body and proceeded to dress himself.

It was casual Friday so he put on a plaid blue and white button down and khaki pants, with no belt. 'How's that for casual' he thought. Returning to the bathroom he placed everything back in its 'home' as he liked to call it. Standing up he saw something out of the ordinary, a long strand of dark colored hair on his sink... He threw it away concluding that it came off his clothes from the previous night. Not wanting to be late for work he quickly walked to the front door closing all the doors behind him, he stopped and backtracked to his refrigerator. Without thinking he moved the out of place tupperware to its proper place and closed the door faster than he could blink, problem solved. Putting on his shoes he left home feeling that nothing was wrong now.

Fire National Bank, Sasuke's current occupation. It was a pretty laid back job. Sitting on his ass all day, handling money, lots of hand sanitizer what could be better. That's right absolutely nothing, he looked up noticing that his desk had been approached. "How may I help you" he asked in his routine monotone voice.

The patron wore sunglasses and a hat with a thick jacket, all red flag signs for someone working in a bank. He secretly placed his finger on a red button under his desk, not pushing it just yet.

"Hi, umm I'm Hinata Hyuga, I came to see if my bank accounts were unfrozen yet" she spoke in a hushed tone. A local celebrity, perfectly explains her get up, he nodded letting her know that he, would take a look and she had a seat in the chair placed exactly one foot away from his desk.

The Hyuga, an extremely wealthy family in the city. They own maybe half the businesses here and who knows what else outside of the city. The are the current owners of the bank therefore indirectly making them his employer. His eyes scanned the computer and saw that her accounts were still frozen.

"I'm sorry ms. Hyuga they are currently still frozen is there anything else I can do for you"? He asked. She shook her head and left. 'That might have been the highlight of my day' he thought to himself. 'Speaking of which the Hyuga have been kind of quiet lately, usually they're all over the news with their successes, scandals, and who knows what else.

"Hey Uchiha, you're off" he looked at his boss in confusion. 'It's a bank no one gets off early'. "I've got trainees coming in and I want to use your desk since it's the neatest one here". Feeling some pride in his cleanliness he agreed to leave.

Sitting in his car in the bank's parking lot he pulled out his cellphone to text Naruto. He quickly received a reply telling him he couldn't see him today and that they can hang out later. 'Okay that's canceled out, what better time than to call my therapist then'. Punching his number in he waited a few moments until it was answered.

" 's office" hearing his voice he contemplated hanging up before actually responding.

" , it's Sasuke Uchiha." There was a quick pause.

"Sasuke I haven't heard from you in awhile, are you doing well" he couldn't tell if the doctor was really surprised or not, or if he actually cared about his well being. Well why not tell the truth anyway.

"Not good, I think some things very wrong" he stated thinking about what he had saw last night. "Something in my house moved while I was gone".

"Moved while you were gone? Sasuke do you have maybe a fear of ghosts?" Hatake asked.

"No"

"Have you been sleep walking?" Before Sasuke spat out another no he took a moment to think. He doesn't want anyone ruining the perfect organization of his home he hardly let anyone come over there was no way in hell anyone was gonna sleep over. 'Wait a minute but this occurred while I was out of the apartment there's no way but it gives me an idea' he thought.

" thank you for your time but I a meeting to go to" he quickly hung up and drove off to the nearest best buy.

A/N: SasuHina in the next chapter. Please point out any errors so that I can correct them. Review, Critic, Flames. Thanks so much.


End file.
